References
Various appear in every chapter in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Main Easter Eggs theMeatly :Main article: theMeatly In Chapter 1, theMeatly can be found inside the room behind Boris' "Sheep Songs!" poster from Boris' room. theMeatly's room can be only accessible after completing the puzzle to turn the Ink Machine on. In Chapter 2, his room is only accessible after the ink pump from Sammy's office are turned on. It is accessed from the Music Writing Room. In Chapter 3, on Level P, in the farthest glassed room to the back contains a Boris poster in the back of the room. Completing all of "Alice's" task will grant the access to walk through to the theMeatly's room. "Wandering" Bendy :Main article: "Wandering" Bendy From all chapters, if the player teleports or glitches into an inaccessible area, there's a chance to find a creepy-looking Bendy cutout on the wall with a pentagram in the background and holding a note with "WANDERING IS A TERRIBLE SIN" written. Youtuber Tunes :Main article: Music Radio From Chapter 1, inside the small office while looking for six items to fix the Ink Machine, there is a radio that plays an instrumental and shortened version of Kyle Allen's "Bendy and the Ink Machine" Song. From Chapter 2, in Sammy's office, there is a radio that plays an instrumental and shortened version of DAGame's "Build Our Machine" song. From Chapter 3, near the loads of stacked instruments, there is a radio which plays the song "Bendy and the Ink Musical" by Random Encounters. Fanarts In Chapter 2, three of the winning pieces of fan art from the fan art contest due to Chapter 1's success are strewn around the whole second chapter. There's a Bendy under an umbrella as seen by the entrance to the recording studio. In the cross way for the recording studio there's a poster of Bendy from "Train Troubles". On one of the desks in an office there's a piece of art depicting Bendy's emotions. In Chapter 3, several posters made by the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners are seen scattered around the whole third chapter. A Bacon Soup advertisement can be also found in several areas. Other Easter Eggs Reappearing Bendy In Chapter 2, Henry breaks one of the Bendy cutouts laying around on a ritual circle and turns away, then back again, they'll reappear undamaged. This is most likely for paranormal reasons. Bendy Band In Chapter 2, up to 9 Bendy cutouts can appear sitting or peeking in from the recording studio, doing so grants the player an achievement. The Organ In Chapter 2, the first room to the right in the entrance of the hallway there's a pipe organ. If Henry play the keys on the organ, he can hear a faint screaming sound afterwards. After doing this 5 times, Henry will hear different screams and this grants the player an achievement. Whistling and Ink Machine's sounds In Chapter 2, from the ink-flooded area where "Bendy" is about to pop out upon approach, Henry needs to walk backwards to prevent "Bendy's" jumpscare from occurring. While standing next to the door Henry can hear the sound of the Ink Machine running while if Henry idles for around 40 seconds, the whistling (as heard from Chapter 2's trailer) starts playing. Headphones On Level 14 from Chapter 3, it is possible to find a broken pair of headphones on the other wooden crate next to the one with Norman Polk's audio log. This is a reference to the Youtuber TZKUnit. Sammy's Voice In Chapter 3, go to the hallway closer to Level 11 where the music radio and numerous instruments are at. Then click on the instruments in a specific order: * Bass fiddle * Drum * Violin * Piano * Drum Doing this in correct order will cause Sammy speaking out from nowhere saying: Category:Mechanics Category:Object mechanics